


Álterum Latus ad DISSEPTUM

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Mahou Sensei Negima!, となりの吸血鬼さん | Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san | Ms. Vampire Who Lives In My Neighborhood (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: The New Watcher's Council gets wind of a couple of female vamps up to world-ending trouble in a certain neighborhood in Japan. These two have got to be exterminated with extreme prejudice. They send their best people. Buffy Summers and Xander Harris.Along with Faith, Spike, Willow, Andrew, and a squad of Junior Slayers.Hmmm... Will they be enough to keep the world a spinning?





	Álterum Latus ad DISSEPTUM

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ms Vampire who lives in my neighborhood, Negima, Vampire Cheerleaders, or Worm. I am just writing about them,. I make no profit off of this fanfic.

AN: This is a bit of an AU. It has to be to exist in the Buffyverse. There are some differences, from both canons.

1\. There are different breeds of vampires. The Slayer is tasked with hunting down the ones who are a threat to humanity. The canon Buffyverse vamps are the only ones with a demon in control. They've **all** got a "kill-on-sight" order on them. The other breeds have no demon. Some have their souls, some don't. They are all judged on an individual case by case basis.

2\. Sophie's kind are a bit different in this universe.

a. Sophie, and others of her breed, can easily turn a human into one of their own kind. But... The human has to be willing for it to work correctly.  
b. Since they are not demon possessed, or soulless, the sunlight does not burn. It merely makes them weak when they are exposed to it. They are at their strongest at night.  
c. Other traditional vampiric weaknesses like mirrors, running water, etc. don't bother them.  
d. They are living vampires, not undead.  
e. They can eat, and drink, the same things humans can. Though they still need blood. They also have all the biological functions/needs/requirements of a living being. Yes, including the toilet. They are still alive.

3\. The Schnee breed are undead, and soulless. They are still the people they were before they were turned. They are, however, completely and utterly damned.

4\. The Evangel breed was created when Evangeline turned Konoka and Setsuna.

5\. The Thurston breed is any vampire of Lorna "Lori" Thurston's line.

 

Álterum Latus ad DISSEPTUM

by

Ariel Schnee

 

Prologue

 

Sophie and Akari were sitting on the couch in Sophie's house watching RWBY on Sophie's big screen plasma TV.

They were sitting close together, and holding hands.

"Why doesn't Weiss just admit to herself that she's in love with Ruby?" asked Akari.

"It's her upbringing." states Sophie. "She is afraid to let anyone that close to her. The only one she does is her big sister, Winter. With examples of her mother, father, and brother... She's used to those close to her hurting her emotionally. She keeps others at a distance. If she doesn't get close, she can't get hurt."

Akari looked devastated. "That's so... sad. And so lonely. ... Poor Weiss."

"Yes." said Sophie with a look in her eye. "It is. Sad, and lonely. ... Poor Weiss indeed." She sighs. "I know all too well of such loneliness."

She's jolted out of her thoughts by Akari suddenly tackling her. And hugging her. Glomping onto her.

"AHHH!" she exclaims.

"You're not alone anymore!" explained Akari. "You have me now. We are together, forever."

Sophie looks at her, then smiles. Her cute fangs visible. "Yes, you're right my dearest Akari. We are together eternally, for all of time."

Akari smiles at her, her cute fangs also visible as well. Slowly, she leans in.

Sophie leans in as well.

Their lips meet, and they kiss passionately.

They stay like this for a little while, then Sophie breaks the kiss with a gasp. And looks to the front door, where she just heard something. She tenses up, ready for anything.

-SCENE BREAK-

Two people walked through the pouring rain. They were cold, wet, and miserable. And just wanted to get their business tonight over with.

They stopped in front of a house. The house next door had the name "Forest" on it. One of the people looked at their cell phone, and the map there.

"Is this it Buffy?" asked the male person.

'Buffy' checked her map, and said "Yeah. This it Xander. This is the house Giles told us about."

"Alright." 'Xander' said as he nodded. "Let's go and get this over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can rest."

The two walked up to the door and...

-SCENE BREAK-

Sophie blinked in puzzlement as the doorbell rang.

Akari blinked too. "Were you expecting anyone?" she asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No. Only the pizza boy. And he already dropped off the pizzas."

Akari groaned. "I know. Don't remind me. ... ..... I'm stuffed." she said, patting her belly.

Sophie relaxed, and giggled. "I told you not to eat so much."

"But, the pepperoni pizza tasted sooooo delicious!" exclaimed Akari.

Sophie giggled again. The two stared fondly into each other's eyes, gazing into each other's souls. Well, not literally. That sorta thing only happens in the universe next door. The one with the P.I. wizard in Chicago. Or it's variants. Not this one.

Then the doorbell rang, breaking the romantic mood.

They both groaned.

"I'd better go answer that." said Sophie.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Akari.

"No." said Sophie. "You stay here. The wards will keep out anyone with hostile intent."

Akari just nodded.

Sophie went to answer the annoying door.

-SCENE BREAK-

"Geez." complained Buffy. "Really? How many times do I have to press this thing before we get an answer."

Suddenly, the door opened. And a teenage girl with white hair answered the door.

"That will be enough times." she said. "Do you have any idea how late it is? Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Those last two are dangerous questions." said Xander. "Of course, we're not Shadows or Vorlons. So it's not so dangerous asking us."

The girl blinked, and then she smiled. "And here I am without my Ambassador Kosh T-Shirt.". She giggled.

Xander smiled. "Cool. Someone who gets the reference."

Buffy just groaned. "If you're through geeking out, remember we've got a job to do."

Xander nodded. "Right Buffster. Got to get our job done. Heaven forbid we should have any fun while doing it."

Buffy just glared at him. "Shut it with the sarcasm." she ground out angrily.

Xander's smile dropped, and he just glared right back at her.

Buffy started to growl slightly.

The white haired girl just looked between the two, and said "Ummm..."

The two jerked slightly, being reminded they were not alone.

"We'll settle this later Harris." Bufffy hissed out.

"Same with you Summers." Xander ground out.

Composing herself, Buffy turned back to the white haired girl.

"Hello." she said. "Are you Sophie Twilight, perchance?"

Sophie regathered herself, and said "Yes. Who are you?"

Buffy then said "I'm Buffy Summers. And this is my... _colleague_." she said while hissing the last word. "Xander Harris."

Xander just glared at her a little more before composing himself. He then turned to look at Sophie, and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Sophie smiled back. "It's nice to meet you as well. Both of you. Now, why are you here?"

Buffy moved slightly, causing Sophie to look at her again. "We're with the New Watcher's Council. And we need your help in tracking down a couple of renegade members of your kind who want to open a breach between dimensions, and let back in the Old Ones. Will you help us to stop the end of the world?"

Sophie just looked at the two of them her eyes wide, blinked, and said "Oh my..."


End file.
